Everything Changes
by Tayc125
Summary: After the war the gang went their seperate ways. Katara was left alone to try to rebuild but her past began to haunt her and she went in a downward spiral. Can Zukos love make her feel alive again?DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY! I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy chapter 1 of my new story!

If you like Bulma and Vegta check out the story I just finished, Forever Never Spoken!

Chapter 1

Sweat rolled down my temple. I closed my eyes tight trying to get my head to stop spinning. Thinking back to the night before I couldn't remember much, but that's how it usual was. I sat up slowly and looked at the man next to me. At least he wasn't as ugly as the man I drug home last time. I grabbed a bottle from beside me relaxing at the familiar sent of alcohol. I stood up and grabbed my pants and pulled them on. When a piece of paper fell out of my pocket I remembered why I had gone on such a bender.

I made my way out of the hut and walked down the bustling muddy street headed for my favorite spot. I needed to be alone. I climbed a grassy hill full of wild flowers and sat down looking across the lake. I sighed and took a swig from the bottle and opened the note preparing to read it again. It was from Sokka, apparently the old gang was planning a get together at Zukos palace and I was expected come. Growling a balled it and tossed it out towards the water. I put my head in my hands and tried to relax.

I didn't know if I could face them. After the war they had all went on to better things. Sokka married Suki and they were expecting their first child. Toph had become head of police in the new city. Aang was avatar and Zuko was fire lord. I was left here trying to heal and put my life together, but my past always haunted me and every day was the same. Get drunk and try not to exist.

I laid back and looked at the clouds pass by slowly and thought of the old days. Everyone had expected me and Aang to end up together, but over time nothing turned into more nothing and we went our separate ways.

Standing I pulled off my clothes and walked towards the lake. I stepped in the cold water and used my water bending to bathe myself. When I was finished I stared at my reflection. I had become very thin and my eyes looked glazed over and had dark circles under them. My dark hair now hung to hips and was wavy. I couldn't see the little girl my mother used to love I just saw a monster. I splashed the water causing my reflection to disappear. I made my way to my clothed and pulled them on quickly and headed back to my hut. If I was going to go I needed to pack because I would leave tomorrow. The guy better be gone.

I double checked everything and took a drink from my bottle then packed it up. I decided not to drink too much because I would need to look my best. I lay down in my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin and prepared myself for a long night.

When the sun came up I was already headed to the dock to board my ship. It would be a short trip only two hours. I dropped off my luggage and took a seat at a table overlooking the water. I took notice to a group of men who were pointing and smiling at me. If I had been drinking I probably would have approached them but at least I still had some sense when sober and opted for a book instead. I soon lost myself in the pages breathing in the crisp salty air.

Two hours later the ship pulled into port and the sounds of the fire nation city hit me. I retrieved my luggage and flagged down a carriage. I told him to take me to the palace the sat back and tried to keep calm. I smoothed my clothes an hair and took deep breaths. I watched out the window as the city streaked past me. Things had changed since the war but I still mostly saw fire nation. A few minutes later I arrived at the palace. One of the guards had recognized me and led me in informing me that everyone else was already here and were waiting in the garden.

I took deep breaths as we rounded the corner and I could hear Sokka and Toph arguing over what to eat. I smiled at all of their familiar faces. When we got close the guard cleared his throat notifying them of my presence. They all turned to look at me and when they did their smiles fell and changed quickly into a look of worry. My heart sank at least I had tried to make myself look ok. Sokka stepped towards me ,"Katara what-" He was cut off by a warning look from Sukki. She came up to me and gave me an awkward hug because of her growing stomach. "It's good to see you katara, we all have missed you" she said. I smiled at her and was embraced by Sokka and Toph and I noticed how breakable they treated me. Aang placed a firm hand on my shoulder and smiled at me and I noticed how tall he had gotten.

The last person to approach me was Zuko and I was surprised at how much worry his eyes held. He touched my arm gently and said, "it's so good to see you Katara, we are about to eat dinner soon why don't you go to your room to freshen up?" I nodded and he waved a servant forward to escort me. I couldn't wait to retrieve my bottle from my bag.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone update time!

Thanks to binarose and wolfshifter1001 for following, andthanks wolfshifter1001 for your review!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The servant led me upstairs to a room at the end of the hall. It was elegant and simple. The colors were dark maroon gold and black. It had a large washroom and a living area. Above the bed there was the unity flag of the 4 nations.

I smiled and sat my luggage on the bed and walked on onto the balcony. I heard murming from below and realized that my room was above the gardens and that everyone was still down there. I laid on my stomach to listen closer. "we have to do something Aang there's something seriously wrong with her!" Said sokka. "Aangs right Sokka you know Katara you have to let her work through it and wait for her to come to you, shes obviously going through something very difficult and if she wants to tell us she will" said Zuko. Sokka huphed and I could hear his foot steps retreating and Toph and Sukki laughing.

I sat up slowly and pulled my knees to my chest and wiped away a few tears that escaped. They wouldnt understand they never would. There was a darkness that had taken hold of my heart I was no longer Katara I didn't know who I was. The war had changed me in ways I never knew possible. I stood up and walked towards the wash room. The servant had drawn a bath and I quickly undressed and slid down into the large tub. I took a deep breath and slid under the water and stared at the blurry world above.

I had to try and act as ok as I possibly could while I was here, this may be the last time I see them. My lungs began to ache so I sat up out of the water and Breathed in deeply. I glanced down at my wrist. I had tried to heal it the best I could but the scars still remained. I'm losing control, and I dont know how much longer I can deal with this animal that I have become**. (A/N. My inspiration for this chapter and the entire story is the song animal I have become by three days grace. If you haven't heard it hear are the lyrics. I can't escape this hell So many times I've tried But I'm still caged inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself So what if you can see the darkest side of me No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal! This animal, this animal I can't escape myself So many times I've lied But there's still rage inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself So what if you can see the darkest side of meNo one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal Somebody help me through this nightmare I can't control myself Somebody wake me from this nightmare I can't escape this hell This animal, this animal This animal, this animal This animal, this animal This animal So what if you can see the darkest side of me No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe it's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal! This animal I have become.**

I stepped out of the water and dried myself with my water bending. I looked through my suitcase and grabbed my baby blue dress and slipped it over my head. I brushed my long hair and pulled it up into a tight neat bun. I avoided the mirror, this was the most dressed up I had been in a while and I had been in a while and I didn't want to sike myself out. I made my way into the bedroom and slipped on my sandals when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it revealing a young man, ,"dinner is ready lady Katara, please follow me" I nodded and walked behind him quietly through the dark halls. I noticed that he kept throwing appreciative glances my way. Maybe I didnt look that bad. we arrived at a set of maroon double doors and the servant opened them quickly and led me though. Sokka Toph Aang Sukki and Zuko all sat around a grand table filled with food. They all smiled when they saw me. "hey katara why don't you sit by me?" Toph asked. I nodded and pulled up the chair beside her. Zuko sat to my left. Everyone started digging into the food that was placed around them. I picked at a roll. "So katara where have you been staying all this time?" I felt reluctant about answering. "sie" i replied. Everyone stared at me in shock. The town of Sie was located a few miles drom Ba Sing Se and was known for its crime, taverns and brothels. I just lowered my head and began picking at my food again. I jumped in surprise when sokkas fist slammed on the table, "Thats it Katara what the hell is wrong with you!? You show up here after a year without any contact, your extremely thin you reek of alcohol and you actually seem like you enjoy it!"

I stood up slowly feeling everyone's eyes on me. I lunged suddenly and felt my control break. I pinned sokka down on the table holding him by his throat and looked into his shocked eyes, "let's get one thing straight, you know nothing about me. Im not who I used to be and I never will be again so I suggest you keep your damn mouth shut before I lose what little control I have!" I let go of his throat and he inhaled deeply. I jumped off the table and stalked out of the room quickly. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care.

I found my way to the gardens from earlier and sat down by the pond and practiced basic water bending moves. I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Zuko standing a few feet behind me. "hey" he said. I just turned back around and began to push and pull the water again. He walked over and sat down next to me, "You know Sokka only acted that way because he cares about you. Hes just worried about you Katara we all are." I plopped down next to him and sighed, "I know Zuko." He nodded ," well when you are ready to talk about it ill be here." Then he stood and took his ahirt off, "in the mean time im going for a swim and you should head to bed" I nodded feeling my cheeks flush and headed back towards the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE TIME!

This chapter is a little short because of how I wanted to separate it from the nest one, so don't get your panties in a wad!

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I HAVENT GOTTEN VERY MANY AND IT MAKES ME THINK PEOPLE ARENT LIKING IT!**

Chapter 3

I woke up to a knock at my door. I sat up slowly taking in my surroundings. "Come in!" I shouted. The door opened and a very pregnant Sukki came in. She was smiling brightly and she sat down on the edge of my bed, "good morning Katara!" I gave her a slight smile back, "morning sukki, what time is it?" She laughed, "it's actually noon!" I groaned and plopped back on the bed. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a hike with me. A little exercise would do me some good!" She said pointing at her stomach. I nodded "ok wait right here." I then stood up and made my two the washroom.

I pulled on some guys pants that had been left at my hut and a white billowy shirt. I ran a brush through my hair then stepped out. "Ready!" I said. She gave a questing look at my pants but kept her mouth shut and led the way out. We walked towards the black mountain near the palace at a slow pace. We walked in silence but I kept sending suspicious glances towards her.

When we reached the half-way point Sukki sat down on a large rock, "I'm not feeling to good Katara, lets rest for a bit." I nodded and handed her a satchel of water, "you should drink" She took it and drank a large gulp, and looked out over the view. "You know Katara I didn't bring you hear to 20 question you like everyone else. I just wanted to spend some time together, I have really missed you. I love you like a sister you know. All I have to tell you is that I simply just want you to be happy." I hugged her tightly ,"thank you" She Smiled and then grimaced ,"lets head back Katara I'm still not feeling well." I nodded and wrapped an arm around her and led her down the path.

I noticed she kept grimacing and began to worry. Once we reached the inside of the palace Sukki grasped my hand tightly, and I looked down in shock at the liquid pulling at her feet ,"katara the baby is coming!"I yelled for the guard, "Help me get her inside and send for sokka!" He helped me bring her to her room and she lay down on the bed. I told him everything I would need then walked over to Sukki to check her dialation.

A very nervous Sokka burst through the door followed by Zuko and Aang. "She's at 7 centimeters so she will be ready to push soon I sent a guard after the things I will need. Aang I'm going to need your help holding her leg and Zuko you're going to take the baby and clean it." I ordered. They both gave me hesitant looks but nodded. Sokka grabbed Sukkis hand and kissed her forehead, and for the first time I felt a pang of jealousy like I was missing out on something.

The guard returned bringing me the supplies. I placed a towel under Sukki and checked her again. "She's at 10 time to push Aang come grab a leg Sokka you grab the other Zuko be ready!" I looked at Sukki ,"push!" She bared down and let out a shriek of pain. "Again!" She pushed hard and began panting. "Come on Sukki again!" She yelled straining and I saw a head come into view. "I can see the head keep going!" she pushed again and the head slid out ,"one more!" The Baby slid out and began to cry "it's a girl!" I announced. I cut the cord and handed her to Zuko who was waiting with a towel. I then turned to finish with Sukki.

Zuko handed the little girl over to Sukki and I saw a tear roll down Sokkas proud cheek. She had auburn hair and dark skin and startling blue eyes. "What are you guys going to name her?" Aang asked. "Coral, for her eyes." Sukki smiled. I gave them both hugs and congratulated them. They thanked me and I shooed everyone out to give them some privacy. Aang gave me a parting hug and I slowly made my way to my room. ,"Katara wait up" I turned to see Zuko jogging towards me,"you did really great back there."

"Thanks Zuko"

"katara I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?"

"sure"

He smiled and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and I felt something stir inside me that I hadn't felt in a long time.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Update time!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 4

I sighed out of frustration. What would I wear? I kept trying to tell myself it was no big deal, but for some reason it felt like it was. I finally decided on a simple white gown. It had long flowy sleeves to cover the scars that scattered across my arms. I twisted my hair up and looked in the mirror and nodded. I made my way to Zukos private dinning chambers. The door was cracked so I peeked in.

I froze. Zuko was embracing a beautiful woman with long black hair. They held each other close and then Zuko kissed her cheek. Before I realized what i was doing I was running I tore my hair down and ripped the dress off. All while heading out the palace doors. Why did I even try to get my hopes up? Everything in my life has always turned to shit. I have never had anyone but myself. Mom, dad, Jet, Zuko, everyone goes away in the end. Blood, pain, the world was cruel and evil so I will be too.

I was on my 3rd bottle and was dancing on a table for a group of hungry looking gentleman. One snatched me off the table and I giggled and let him pull me towards the door. Perfect. I hit someone hard coming out, and looked up in surprise. Zukos scarred face starred at me from under a hood, "katara what are you doing here? I came to look for you when you didn't show the servants said you went this way, and good lord what are you wearing." I just smirked and took a long swig of my nearly empty bottle. "Come on babe time to go to my place!" The main who escorted me out said as he began to pull me. Zukos hand snatched out and grabbed his arm forcefully, "she's not going anywhere." Zuko said menacingly. "oh yeah and who is going to stop me?" He asked shoving me away. Zuko dropped his hood but before the man could reply his head landed at zukos feet. Zuko stared at me in horror,"Katara why did you do that!" But before i could answer i slipped away into the blackness.

_ He punched me again and I became a statue. He had beaten me and humiliates me in front of all these men, who would do the same thing when he was done he laid on top of me and had his way and I just lay still as my innocence was taken away. No one was coming for me, the war was over and they were long gone. The first man finished and I could see the next approach._

I snatched awake and jerked up. It had been awhile since I had that memory hit me, I could usually suppress them. A flurry of movement caught my eye and I saw Zuko sitting next to me in a chair with a somber look on his face. "Are you ok katara?" He asked and I knew he was talking about more than a hangover. "I saw you" i said. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "i saw you embracing a woman and kiss her cheek before dinner thats why i left." He put his head in his hands and chuckles darkly, "katara she was my cousin! See!" He said grabbing a family photo and handing it to me. Sure enough there sat the woman. It was all too much I was so stupid! Why did I even care we weren't even a couple. I felt tears forming in my eyes and looked away from Zuko in Embarrassment. He grabbed my chin and pulled it so I was looking at him, "katara what is wrong?" He questioned. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to poor my heart out to him but I couldn't. O jerked my head away and glared at him, "leave me alone!" I nearly screamed. I watched as the emotions began to flash across his face: shock, hurt, rejection, and then nothing. He stood quietly and exited the room.

I was a terrible person. Why did I even come here? I sighed and rested my head in my hands. I had only been here for two days. I stood up slowly and made my way to the washroom time to start day 3, I'm going to go see how my niece is doing. I bathed and dressed and decided that I was presentable enough to leave. I made my way down the hall to Sokka and Sukkis room and gave a light knock. After a few minutes of waiting no one answered so I decided to head outside to see if I could find Aang or Toph.

I made my way down the main hall and felt tje evening sun caress my skin through the windows. The warmth was welcome, I usually always felt so cold. I walked outside and looked towards the sky. I wish I could just escape and fly away. I heard voices and looked to see Aang and Toph sitting on a bench. They were smiling and laughing and I watched as Aang grabbed her hand. What a surprise Aang and Toph. He leaned in and kisses her cheek and I saw Toph blush, and that familiar ache in my chest grew stronger. Everyone had someone, and then there was just me. I saw one of the servants And called her over ,"Does the fire lord keep alcohol around?" I asked. "yes my lady what would you like?" She said. "Bring me the strongest bottle of whatever he has" i replied. Then I made my way to the corner of the gardens and laid down under a tall tree, and let the sun bring me something that I craved


	5. chapter is coming

Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep going! I will have the next chapter up sometime soon!


End file.
